sailor boy
by Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi Cutie
Summary: yuugi dress as a cute silor boy for his yami   bad sumary okay fan fic yyxy


yugioh yaoi cutie : hi sorry it took me so long to write a fanfic

yami : lets do this

yuugi : yeah

yugioh yaoi cutie : chillax you guys is starting now... _

Yami was lying on the bed with his eyes closed almost falling a sleep.

"mou hitori no boku what are you doing" yuugi asked with a smile smired across his lips.

Yami looked up at his light seeing the smile on yuugi's innocent little face "nothing really" yami continued "and what have you been up to aibou?" yami asked back to his light.

Yuugi giggled and didn't reply. yami looked at yuugi and raised aan eyebrow at his lights wierd actions "aibou what is it, what s so funny?" yami began to get curious

"well, mou hitoru no boku i have a little surprise for you" yuugi giggled.

yami smiled at yuugi and blushed ever so slightly "what is it you have planned aibou?" yami asked as his curiosity grew further.

yuugi put his index finger on his lips and ran into the bathroom, yami wanted to follow so bad but he knew yuugi would get pissed off with him if he did so he decide to say in the room.

moments later yuugi came back into the room wearing an adorable white and light blue sailor boy out fit, his shorts reached just under his ass and his long-sleeved sailor shirt reached up to the top of the shorts, he also wore a cute light blue hat that made him look more innocent.

yami's eyes softened at his light. he was so tempted just to say 'awww' but he didn t want to patronize him.

yuugi began to batter his eye lashes in a manner yami found adorable there was a short silence before yami said "wow" yuugi blushed at yami's reaction before giggling.

"mou hitori no boku? i'm horny and i dont know what to do, will you help me?" yuugi asked gently

a blush grew both their face's before yami smiled and began to walk towards his light, he help yuugi's hands loosely and bit his lip. yuugi looked up at yami with his beautiful amethyst eyes "well?" yuugi asked.

yami smirked at yuugi and began kiss him gently and yuugi kissed him back.

"i take that as a yes." yuugi smiled

"actions speak louder than words." yami said in tone that made yuugi blush.

yami lifted yuugi's head to the side abd began to kiss his neck softly making yuugi giggle ever so slightly, yami moved his kissed lower on yuugi body. yami blushed as he slowly removed the ascot around yuugi's shoulders, yuugi watched yami striped him down.

"mou hitori no boku? did I mention I was Horney?" yuugi asked in a sarcastic tone.

"aibou the more i tease you, the more you'll want me."

yami pulled off yuugi s shirt bringing off his sailor hat off as well. as soon as yuugi s shirt was off yami kissed his chest, yami's actions made yuugi blush and quietly moaned though-out the kisses. yami changed from kissing yuugi s chest to licking it, he started sucking on yuugi s nipples causing them to get erect yuugi moaned slightly louder as yami sucked and licked him. yami moved down form yuugi's nipples to his stomach, he licked yuugi's belly button round and round until he felt a slight bump on his throat.

"how cute your so hard." yami teased

yuugi pouted as yami teased yuugi about his hard-on. yami slipped yuugi's shorts down revealing his member, yami played with yuugi's member for a while making yuugi moan louder until yami took his penis into his mouth engulfing it in a warmth making yuugi moan.

"ahh mou hitori no boku~." yuugi moaned

yami looked up at his light and smiled as he began to suck yuugi harder and faster.

"ahh~, mou hitori no boku I cant, I I m coming!" yuugi screamed

yami continued sucking yuugi's member harder and harder, yami gave his aibou one last suck until yuugi released his mouth. yami swalload yuugi's seed.

" i love the way you taste aibou." yami said whilst licking his lips.

yuugi blushed and get down on all knew and faced away from his dark.  
"mou hitori no boku, take me." yuugi blushed

yami stared at yuugi's entrance and blushed.

"aww how cute are you, but i cant just take you now i have to get you ready." yami blushed

yuugi growled at yami but he knew his dark wouldn't want to hurt him so he just nodded. yami put a finger in his mouth and grazed the outer part of his lights entrance and began to lick it gently causing yuugi to moan, he continued to suck on yuugi's entrance until entering his light with his tongue.

yuugi's eyes widened at this incredible feeling he knew what it felt like he just hadn t gotton completely used to it yet.

yami kept licking yuugi's inside until he thought yuugi was moist enough.

"you ready aibou?"

"always." yuugi smirked as yami got into the right position.

yami spat on his hand and started to rubs his member making it wet for yuugi. yami circled the out side of yuugi's anus with inside his hard-on before guiding it in.

"ahh mou hitori no boku~" yuugi moan aloud

'so tight' yami thought wishing that he had fingered yuugi first.

as yami thrust yuugi pushed back making yami go further inside him, they kept this rhythm for a little while until yami hit yuugi's prostate.  
yami thrusted harder and harder as he could feel yuugi s prostate collided with his shaft, yuugi moaned in ecstasy as his dark slammed into his prostate.

"mou hitori no boku, faster, I m almost there." yuugi exclaimed.

"me to aibou I m nearly there." yami moaned.

they continued of at least 1 minute longer before they started to lose control.

They panted faster as one another felt them-selves hit their limit.

"aibou I m coming" yami exclaimed.

"me to mou hitori no boku" yuugi squeaked.

yami thrusted once more before exploding inside his light, yuugi released and seed soon after yami.

later that day~ -  
"mou hitorino boku? that was fun." yuugi giggle whilst his yami held him tight.

"yes aibou, i agree it was most pleasurable" yami smirked.

"I wuv you~ " yuugi giggle.

yami nuzzled into his light and stroked his side.

"I wuv~ you too" yami teased.

the end _

yugioh yaoi cutie : short one-shot I liked that

yuugi : yeah that was fun

yami : I m glade I was on top in this one

yugioh yaoi cutie: please review (nicely) 


End file.
